Checkout counters, such as those used in the retailing and supermarket industries, typically require that the operator of the checkout counter stand for long periods of time, regardless of whether the current activity level is low or high. As is commonly known, standing for long periods of time places undue stress on the feet, legs and lower back, causing muscle and joint fatigue and discomfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,664 of Vrooman, et al addresses the problem of fatigue in operators of such checkout counters by providing a comprehensive checkout counter system for supermarket and merchandising industries. The checkout counter system includes a chair which allows the operator to sit and rest during periods of low activity. The chair can be swung out of the way to allow the operator to work while standing during periods of higher activity and is adjustable both vertically and horizontally. Unfortunately, many existing checkout counters cannot readily be provided with such a chair. Also, those individuals responsible for supervising checkout counter operators may be reluctant, for diverse reasons, to provide such a chair for the operators.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need yet remains for an aid for use with a checkout counter to provide some relief from fatigue caused by working while standing for long periods of time. It is to the provision of such an aid that the present invention is primarily directed.